


I love Summer (and Summer is an euphemism)

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: It's summer and the boys are fated to clash.





	I love Summer (and Summer is an euphemism)

It's summer and while Hawkins doesn't get too hot it still sucks. Steve bought everyone popsicles. He's happily slurping on a cherry flavored one when his car stalls on the way to the arcade. Suddenly and like a big fat omen of how his summer is going.

The kids all bicker and scream like fucking nightmares. It's not like it's that far for Christ sake. So he herds them and is about to make them walk when he hears it.

As if that wasn't bad enough the roar of a familiar Camaro speeds by and he's praying.  _Asking_  fucking Satan for that guy to keep driving.

The Camaro screeches to a halt and it goes in reverse 'til Steve can see Billy Hargrove tilt his head back from the driver window. His white shirt is open like always and the gold chain around his neck glints. The religious pendant stuck to his pectoral.

Steve gulps.

"Hi, Steve!" Max says from behind Billy. "Did something happen?"

Steve wants to say  _no_. It's all super fine but then everyone but Steve goes off about the beemer stalling. Then Max hits Billy in the arm and Hargrove lowers his aviators looks at Steve up and down. (Steve is wearing shorts and a faded red crop top, wishes that he wasn't) Then at his mouth and finally at the popsicle.

"Tell you what, you give me a bite and I'll give you and the gremlins a ride. How about that?"

Steve watches as Billy licks his lips. "Uh  _no_  thanks?" his motto in life is about not letting Billy get the satisfaction of winning anything from him.

Will slinks from behind Steve and says "you- you can have a bite of mine?"

Billy's smile pulls from one side "yeah, I  _only_  like cherry" without looking away from Steve. nobody else is having cherry. Steve doubts that's the only one Billy likes. But the sun is hitting him and the kids shouldn't be in the heat too long or they'll drive Steve bonkers.

He concedes with a sigh "okay, but it's  ** _one_**  bite, Hargrove." he moves when he hears Billy's ' _kay._ Then Steve blurts flustered "just the tip" like a fucking dumbass.

Billy smiles wide but stays silent. He doesn't take it from his hand, Billy opens his mouth, eyes never leaving him, burning in their intensity and he gets Steve's entire popsicle  _inside_  in one bite. Steve gulps, mouth dry as a desert. A hysterical thought crosses his mind like  _this slutty catholic boy just gave me a case of the gay._

But then Dustin says "GROSS" as everyone makes way inside the car from Max's side and Steve comes back online, but before he runs to the other side, Billy's warm hand grabs the hem of his crop top stopping him in his tracks and his fingers brush over Steve's skin.

Billy comments "I love summer" but that's not what he  _means_. He drops the hem and his fingers ghost over Steve's belly.

He still feels Billy when he sits. To be honest "they don't pay me enough for this" he mutters when all the kids are cramped in the back

" _Nobody_  pays you, Steve." Mike mocks.

It's true, but he shouldn't say it.

 

_________________________

 

When Neil ordered him to ferry Maxine around for the summer Billy was pissed. Beyond furious.

But that was before he found Steve Harrington looking like a wet dream by the side of the road with the gaggle of children he pretended not to like.

Billy was drivin' his car windows down, fast enough that he could feel the breeze even if it had that vague earth and farm quality to it. When his brain caught up with the shapes surrounding the familiar BMW Harrington drove. He put the car in reverse and met the other car.

His intent was to yell something mean and cutting but vaguely helpful when his eyes landed on Steve. And he swore all breath left him.

Billy stared. Something hungry roared inside him at the sight of Steve's exposed skin. He wore white shorts that positively hugged him making plain to everyone what monster he had trapped in those tight shorts. And a red crop top that looked painted on.

He knew the shape of Steve's body from the locker room of course and the showers but not enough, he never had time to let his eyes wander for so long. Not like this, where Billy had the opportunity because his black lenses covered him. His eyes did tend to follow the line of Steve's big shoulders down to his slim waist  _briefly_ because you're not supposed to _look._ And if Billy let himself he wouldn't be able to _stop. Like right now._

Steve was wearing- he, Billy knows Steve is rich or something. Since he lives in the better part of town. But this?

Steve looks like a model from an expensive magazine. Vaguely he recalls from a time when his mom had to stash him at work because the nanny bailed on her. A magazine heavy and glossy that belongs to a big fancy house. He remembers mom telling him  _don't touch anything, sit tight until I'm done and I'll give you candy._  As she gave him the first thing she found to entertain himself while she cleaned. Billy tried to read it. some of the letters he knew but he couldn't make a lick of sense off them, but it was filled with pictures anyway and he spent an afternoon looking at men and women dressed for parties or dressed for the beach.

Steve looks like he belongs there. Long soft hair, skin shining. Billy wants to taste every part of him.

Steve's shoulders are hunched as if he can tell Billy is looking. Harrington takes his sweet time giving him his attention.

Steve's lips are sucking on a popsicle. Making his lips red and shiny making this so much harder for Billy so he leaves the pleasantries to Max. He's never gonna get this chance again.

Until he has to stop looking at Steve's fingers when Max sharply stabs her pointy elbow into his arm. He has no idea what is happening but he maintains his cool and slides his shades to slowly leer at Steve. He makes his offer knowing Steve won't say yes because that's what he always does when he's exposed with his presence and it's only Billy's entire fault. He can at least say that much.

Then the younger Byers is tripping over himself to share his popsicle and while Billy can smile over that, his eyes don't stray from the drop of sweat that travels down Steve's temple.

Steve makes a face and it shouldn't make Billy light up like a fucking cheap neon sign but it fucking does because it means he wins.

His plan is to chomp on the popsicle and be done with the whole thing until,  _until_  Steve Harrington says "just the tip" and Billy is not a saint but he thinks somewhere out there someone should build him a shrine when he shuts his trap about it (but mostly It's because he's trying not to choke).

He dares Steve to move when he doesn't take the popsicle. Steve's bitchy face is all he ever needs to get him going, so he does his most for it. Steve gets closer and when Billy meets him halfway his gold Virgin Mary medal clanks against the driver's door.

Billy is looking right at Steve when he deepthroats that cherry popsicle.  _Sees_  the way Steve swallows and thinks  _gotcha_.

See, Billy is going places.

He pops it back with one hand when the bushy kid screams tramping over Sinclair to get into the car. Not even the dread of having five kids on his backseat can overshadow this.

But still, he crosses over the metaphorical straight line to test Steve. His fingers tingle when he touches Steve's warm skin and pulls softly on the red hem of the crop top "I love summer" he says cheekily when he means exactly what Steve thinks he means but he can't say, with the Oliver Twist wannabes behind him.

He enjoys the shiver that he elicits when he ghosts his fingers over Steve's happy trail.

Billy's gonna get it.

He smiles and tries not to crash his car when Steve sits in the passenger side his legs in full display.

He swears mentally. Billy can't die yet so he keeps his eyes on the road. He can  _feel_  every time Steve moves. The kids start screaming about god knows what and Steve turns to yell at them and Billy can  _smell_  him.

This is hell.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Oh my god, I'm not gonna lie and say this is the red crop top I pictured Steve was wearing here (the first part) but also now it can be. (Which makes the part where Billy grabs the hem 100% hotter. How can you expect Billy to L I V E after witnessing such perfection? How did he even drive with Steve wearing that just inches apart. it's beyond me) I imagine Steve's mom goes to France or Italy and brings him stuff that Steve wears 1 (one) and only one time and he totally hides in the back of his wardrobe. btw disregard any sort of accuracy from me k, bye.](https://matchstickwords.tumblr.com/post/182221626797/oh-my-god-im-not-gonna-lie-and-say-this-is-the)


End file.
